Any Man of Mine
by SSA Cuteass
Summary: Does Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss finally get her man? Will Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner finally give into his wants?


Author's Note: The next prompt on the Country Song Title Prompt 2 List.

I in no way own Criminal Minds or the song.

The Prompt: Any Man of Mine by country artist Shania Twain

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss wanted a man but not just any man. She wanted none other than her superior, her boss Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner. She could not believe that she had just realized how much she was in love with him. She could not believe that she had realized that she was in love with him while they were on a case and while he finally realized that he was ready to date so he had agreed to let Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi set him up on a blind date as soon as they got back home.

Emily's heart felt as if it was shattering because he didn't even give her a second look. She decided then and there that when the team went out to eat that night that she would make him see what he was missing. She had to make him see that she was there and hope that he took up the hint that she would be giving him. She knew that there was no way that she would be able to handle seeing him with another woman when she loved him so damn much.

As she headed down to the restaurant that they had chosen for tonight she gave herself one more look over. She knew that she looked good and she could only hope that Aaron thought so too. She took in a deep breath before walking into the restaurant. She let her eyes adjust and when she saw that all of the team including Aaron was already there she smiled slightly. She had timed this just perfect then in her mind. She wanted him to see what he was missing if he did not ask her out. She walked over to the table with a smile on her face and took the vacant seat in between Aaron and Dave.

She saw the way Aaron's mouth dropped open as she sat down and she had to keep the smile from her face. She was happy to see that she was getting some kind of reaction from him. She just hoped that by the end of the night she would get the reaction she truly wanted off of him which was his lips on hers.

"You look beautiful Emily." Dave said with a grin. He knew what she was up to and he was happy that his plan seemed to be working after all.

Emily looked over at Dave and smiled. "Well thank you Dave."

Dave nodded and said "After we order would you like to dance?"

Before Emily could answer Dave's question Aaron broke in with "No, Dave, Emily will be dancing with me as soon as we order."

Emily's mouth dropped slightly opened as she looked between Aaron and Dave and then she chuckled slightly and nodded her head at Aaron and then looked back at Dave. "I guess Aaron gets the first dance Dave. I'll reserve one for you though."

Dave nodded and then looked away before Emily and Aaron could see the grin wanting to get out. He chuckled as he watched Aaron lead Emily out to the small dance floor after they placed their orders with the waitress. He sat back ready to enjoy the show that he had no doubt was going to be coming.

Aaron led Emily to the dance floor and then pulled her into his arms and took in a deep breath breathing in her unique scent. "You know Emily you really do look beautiful. Any man who gets you for keeps is going to be one lucky man."

Emily shook her head making her hair wave out even more as she leaned her head back to look up into Aaron's eyes. "Any man of mine Aaron will not be lucky to get me because there is truly only one man that I want but I do not think I can have him."

Aaron raised his eyebrow at that. "Who is the man that you want Emily but that does not want you? I would be more than happy to have a talk to him. He has no clue what he is missing with you."

Emily smiled a little at that and said "Well you see Aaron the man I want is you. I have been in love with you for some time now but you have never seen me. So it would be quite hard to have a talk with yourself."

Aaron's jaw slacked as he heard what Emily said and then he did something that shocked both of them. He bent his head taking her lips in a heated kiss and then pushed his tongue into her mouth as she sighed into the kiss. He heard clapping from far off but he did not pay any attention to it. Right this second the only thing that mattered was that Emily's lips were finally under his.

As soon as he took his lips off of Emily's to take in a breath he smiled down at her. "Dave's plan worked just like he said it would. You were the blind date he was going to set me up on Emily. I love you and I have for a long time."

Emily's mouth dropped open as she stared at Aaron in shock and then turned back towards the table and saw the rest of the team clapping and Dave grinning. She blushed but smiled and sent them a little wave before turning back to Aaron. She pulled his head down to her and sealed her lips to his in another heated exchange. She finally got her man and she was happy about it.


End file.
